


Clown Husbandry: A Paper on McDonald Common Clowns

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [1]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Gen, McDonald Common Clowns, Research Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on McDonald Common Clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: A Paper on McDonald Common Clowns

McDonald Common Clowns ( _ ridiculam rubrum flavo cibum _ ):

McDonald’s are a type of  _ ridiculam cibum _ (translation: meat clown), most common throughout America. They are mostly used for meat.

McDonald’s make up the majority of the clown meat trade in the US, with a population of about 14,000 in 2012. They were developed specifically for meat, from a crossbreed of  _ communis clara ridiculam puer _ X _ ridiculam puer commune album _ X _ ridiculam plaga magna in escam _ , or CarnivalXCommon White-FacedXHampshire Heavy Stripe.

As a result, McDonald’s are typically tall, wide, and fast-developing. McDonald’s facial colors are usually white with minimal markings consisting of red lips, black stripes vertically over eyes, and red noses typical of most clowns.

McDonald’s are usually docile and friendly if not riled up, but when attacked, they can cause serious damage, with almost 250 deaths annually caused by aggressive McDonald’s.

McDonald clowns’ diets consist of high-energy plants and candies, from the Carnival Clown. Despite this, they are considered a low-maintenance pet species.


End file.
